What I Did in My Holidays
by Berrie Salamander
Summary: Molly Weasley's about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts, but she's not acting herself. Instead of doing her prefect duties, she's reflecting on a brief summer romance. Will she snap out of it?


Here's the third story in my net gen one-shot series :) Thanks for the reviews for my other two stories!

What I Did in My Holidays

Molly Weasley and her friends were of the opinion that the holidays ended as soon as the Hogwarts Express came into Hogsmeade Station. And Molly had never dreaded that moment more. The fifteen year old sat quietly in her usual compartment, absently playing with her prefect badge.

" Um, Molly?" asked her best friend, Charlotte, uncertainly.

" Hm?"

" Aren't prefects supposed to meet in their own special carriage?"

Molly jumped out of her seat as though stung, and hurried out the compartment.

" What's got into her?" Charlotte said.

" Who knows? Don't worry, Charlie," shrugged Amy.

" But she's normally so punctual, she never zones out," Charlotte persisted.

" Don't worry!" repeated Amy.

Molly really wasn't herself. She half ran to the prefect carriage, muttered sorry, and sat down. While all the other new prefects were looking around, seeing who else had been made a prefect, Molly's mind had drifted off to a stretch of grass bathed in summer sun, where the figure of a boy lay beside her. She smiled at the memory, barely hearing the Head Boy giving them instructions. It didn't really matter; she'd heard them from her dad so many times already. She continued to let her mind drift back to France in July, where she and her family had stayed for a month. That was where she'd met him. Laurent Sourae.

" Why don't you and Lucy go and explore the town?" Percy had suggested the day they got there.

" _I've got all month to do that. I'd rather study," she replied._

" _Oh, come on Molly!" exclaimed Lucy. " I can't go by myself!"_

" _Yes you can," Molly snapped._

" _Just go, Molly, please," sighed Audrey._

_In the end, she agreed._

" Weasley? Weasley? Miss Weasley!"

Molly found herself face to face with the Head Boy.

" Pay attention!" he snapped.

" Sorry," she mumbled. " Do you want me to patrol the corridors?"

He nodded, eyeing her suspiciously. She replied with a nervous smile, before quickly exiting the carriage. She rushed through the corridors, not bothering to reprimand James and Fred. First years, and already playing pranks on other first years. Although, they were so shocked that she said nothing, they did stop. She knew that as soon as she got to school, and properly left holiday mode, then she would be back to her usual self. But, until then, she would continue to relive her holiday.

" Oh Molly, let's go into this shop!" exclaimed Lucy, pointing at a bakery.

" _Really?" said Molly in disbelief._

" _Yeah, I want to practice my French."_

_Molly followed her sister into the shop, and was immediately hit by the delicious smell of fresh bread. Lucy was already at the counter, asking for four cakes. In English._

" _I… would like… four cakes," she said slowly and clearly._

_The boy at the counter understood, and gave her the cakes. She handed over one euro._

" _He's cute," Lucy whispered in Molly's ear. " Why don't you buy something?"_

_Before she could reply, Lucy had pushed her to the counter._

" _B-bonjour," she said nervously. She didn't much French, despite her having half-French cousins._

_His eyes raked over her short auburn hair and big blue eyes._

" _You are English?" he asked her, and she nodded._

" _Can I have a… baguette, please?" she asked him._

_He handed her one, and she gave him two euros._

"_What's your name?" he added._

" _Je m'appelle Molly," she replied, slightly embarrassed about her poor French accent." Et tu?"_

" _Laurent," he said. " You are very beautiful," he added bluntly._

" _Oh… er… thanks," she said, feeling her ears go red._

_Not knowing what else to say, Molly turned to leave._

" _Wait!" Laurent called. " Would you like to meet me tonight? Six o'clock, outside the bakery?"_

_Lucy's mouth fell open._

" _Okay," she agreed, and left the shop._

After a while, Molly gave up pretending to patrol the train, and rejoined Charlotte and Amy.

" Molly," said Charlotte. " Are you feeling okay?"

" Fine," she shrugged.

" Is it a boy?" Amy guessed.

Molly nodded.

" Oooh," said Amy, her face lighting up. " Who? Is it Tim Maccles, because I heard he has a crush on you - "

" No," said Molly quickly, a little surprised that Tim liked her. " I met him on holiday. His name's Laurent Sourae."

" A French boy!" gasped Charlotte. " Is he a wizard? Was he romantic?"

" Muggle," she replied. " And very romantic. I saw him loads of times over the summer, but my parents didn't know."

" Ah, our little Molly's growing up," sighed Amy. " Was it painful to say goodbye?"

" No," she said. Even though it had been.

" This is the last day of my holidays," Molly whispered in Laurent's ear. " We're leaving tonight."

_He turned to look at her, his brown eyes unreadable. It was midday, and they were lying side by side on a stretch of grass._

" _I will be sad to see you leave," he told her, before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. " See you again?"_

" _Yeah."_

But Molly knew she would probably never see him again. It was just a brief summer romance. There were plenty of boys at Hogwarts and, besides, it was her O.W.L year. She had important exams coming.

" I better go," said Molly, standing up. " I've got to fulfil my duties as a prefect."

" _That's_ the Molly we know," Charlotte said to Amy as their friend exited the compartment.

The next one will be Lucy :)


End file.
